


The Winchesters and the Girl

by strxngersstories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxngersstories/pseuds/strxngersstories
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunters of all things Supernatural, but they also have a sidekick. Karli was raised with the Winchesters since she was eight. She knew the pair like the back of her hand. She loved the boys as her brothers, but the boys thought otherwise. Were her feelings going to bubble up to the surface?





	1. Chapter 1 - Get Sammy (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of the chapters are going to be based on the episodes. The rating of this book may change 'cause I don't know where I am going with this book. I am sorry if there are parts that switch perspective, like from 3rd to 1st. I will probably go back and fix all of the mistakes...one day. >.<

“Dean,” Karli tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear, “are you sure he even wants to see you?” Karli was leaning against the shiny impala while Dean was packing the last of his few possessions. “Who doesn’t want to see this beautiful face?” He asked while counting how many plaid tees he had in his bag. He had to have all of them. “It’s just that you haven’t really been on talking terms. What if he murders you?” Dean let out a hearty laugh, “He’s probably rusty on his skills. He’s too busy looking at the books.” He shut the trunk of the Chevy and felt his pants pockets for his keys. Dean mumbled a stream of curse words and a sentence along the lines of: “Where are my keys?” Karli held the keys up in her hand he gave her the “Dean look” as she put it.

She tossed him the keys and slid into the passenger seat. She looked through Dean's cassette tapes and Dean snatched a one labeled Led Zeppelin. "When are you going to let me pick the music?" Karli asked. "When I let you drive Baby." He smirked. Karli let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Of course. What was I thinking?" She thought.

"Stairway to Heaven" started playing over the speakers and Dean started bobbing his head and singing the lyrics. "More like a stairway to hell." She thought. She was still uneasy about picking up Dean's younger brother, Sam. She had lost contact with him a few years ago and she didn't think about calling or texting him until recently. Her anxiety got the best of her and she thought it would be too weird to call him now out of the blue. "We have to get Sammy." Dean kept on saying. Sammy. Her Sammy. She didn't realize how much she missed him and her stomach jerked.

She pulled down the sunshade and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled her thick chestnut hair into a messy bun and adjusted her compass necklace. She wasn't wearing anything fancy. She was a simple girl and she liked to wear simple things. She had a black t-shirt under her red unbuttoned plaid shirt and she sported some black combat boots with dark blue skinny jeans. Her style was much like Dean's although she thought he looked much better in that attire that her.

 _"I look stupid." Karli sighed. "You only look stupid when you say you are." Sam said._ Sam was always the one who lifted her spirits and to think about herself positively. Now that he was gone, she didn't know what to think. Dean wished he could encourage her as Sam did, he just didn't know how. _"You look-uh-um-" Dean would stutter, "I look terrible don't I?" "What? No! You look great!" Karli laughed, "Why is it that you can tell any girl you pick up at the bar that, but you tell me that?" She caught him off guard. A rare thing if you personally know Dean._

After hours in the car and dozens of classic rock songs, they reached Stanford University. It was Halloween night. Karli didn't think of Halloween night as a special night for her. ( _"It's not as special when you have to deal with it in real life every single day." She told Dean when he was joking about going to a Halloween party.)_ "Do you think he'll be in his dorm? It's Halloween so he's probably out right now at a party." "Sam? At a party?" Dean started laughing and Karli stared at him to show him that she wasn't joking. "Wait seriously?"

After for looking for Sam's dorm, Dean parked the car and hopped out. "And you're sure this is it?" Dean asked Karli. "I mean it should be." Dean nodded his head. "Sammy's got the palace." He chuckled. "Well," he clapped, "let's not wait. Come on." He started walking toward the stairwell and climbed the iron steps, Karli following. They peaked into various windows, but it wasn't until Karli saw a certain item that was undoubtedly Sam's. "He can't live without that laptop." She whispered to Dean. He smirked and lifted up the window. "Sam keeps his window unlocked?!" she thought.

Dean slipped under the window and Karli followed to wherever the heck he was going. She followed him through the hall and passed the memories stored behind the glass. It was pictures of Sam and his girlfriend Karli guessed. Of course, she didn't look closely at all the pictures and quietly jogged to keep up with Dean's long strides. They entered a different room and thank God Dean was first because he was tackled by a mysterious figure. Karli knew that Dean fought his own battles unless he said otherwise, so she backed up and bumped into the wall. "Oh Lord, What if he is beating up an innocent student? Or Sam's roommate?" Karli mentally slapped herself and Dean.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." "Dean?" an unknown voice breathed out. "Sam?!" Karli thought. "You scared the crap out of me!" "That's 'cause you're out of practice." Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and him to the floor. "Oh gaw, they are in an awkward position." Karli thought to herself. "Or not." Dean concluded, "Get off of me." Sam got off of Dean and they stood up. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders and gave them a "welcome back, brother" shake. Karli decides this is a good time to show herself and she steps out from the hallway. Sam looked her way and his eyes widen. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" "Okay. Alright. We gotta talk." Dean said. "Uh, the phone?" "If I'da called, would you have picked up?"

My eyes started stinging because someone turned the lights on. A girl on the other side of the room rubbed her eyes, "Sam?" She was wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt and I immediately knew Dean was staring at her. "Jess. Hey. Dean, Karli, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." "Wait, your siblings Dean and Karli?" She smiled. Sam nods and Dean grins and starts to move closer to her. "Oh, I love the Smurfs. ("Dude, you haven't watched the smurfs in years." Karli thought) You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Karli rolled her eyes. "Just let me put something on." Jess started to turn around and head to her room to change when Dean stopped her. "No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." "Gaw, you flirt." Karli laughed to herself.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you." Dean flashed a smile. "No. No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Sam moved over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her. He did look different. He looked much taller. He looked more manly than last Karli saw him. "Okay. Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said as if it was that simple. "John's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." I say. Sam's expression didn't change. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

Sam changed into a hoodie and jeans and we were all quickly jogging down the stairwell. "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." "You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Dean turned around and faced Sam. "Not for this long. Now, are you gonna come with me or not?" "I'm not." Sam stated. "Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean said catching up to Karli who was a bit farther than the brothers.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." Dean almost laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.

"But we save lives, Sam." Karli reasoned. Sam ignored her and continued arguing with Dean.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?"

 

They kept on bickering all the way to the car. “The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.”

“So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?”

“No. Not normal. Safe.” Sam reasoned

“And that's why you ran away.”

“I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.”

“Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.”

That definitely shut up Sam. “I can't do this alone.” Dean said

“Yes, you can. You have Karli.”

“Yeah, well, we can’t do it alone and we don’t want to.” Karli smiled and took this opportunity to hug Sam for the first time in forever. Sam wrapped his arms around Karli’s tiny figure and they both smiled. Karli missed Sam’s warm hugs. They were special hugs that you could only get from Sam Winchester. “What was he hunting?” Sam asked while still hugging Karli. Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment where he kept all of his hunting weapons safely hidden.. He propped the compartment open with his shotgun and digs through the clutter. “All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?” Dean mumbled. “So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?”

“I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.”

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?”

Dean lifted his head out of the trunk and said, “I'm twenty-six, dude.”

 

Dean finally finds the papers he was looking for and tosses them to Sam. Sam had to let Karli go to catch the papers, but it was worth it to her. Karli and Dean looked at the paper for the hundredth time the night before and she almost knew it by heart. It was from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th, 2005; it had a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING" “So maybe he was kidnapped.” “Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.” Dean said as he tossed down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentioned, “Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.”

“It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday.” Dean his tape recorder and played the message he listened to over and over. “Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.” The voice of John Winchester filled their ears and Sam said, “You know there's EVP on that?”

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.” “I can never go home…”

 

~

“You know, we made a hell of a team back there.” Dean smirked. “Yeah.” Sam smiled. “See ya around” Karli smiled. Sam smiled back. Dean and Karli drove off leaving Sam back at his apartment. He walked up the stairwell and into the little apartment he shared with his girlfriend. Sam noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. Sam picked one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling.

“Dean. I have a bad feeling.” Karli said once they pulled out of the parking lot. “Me too.” He turned the car around and parked it in the spot it was before. Both Dean and Karli run up the stairwell. Karli picked the lock in just seconds with her bobby pin and threw the door open when they heard the terrified voice of Sam. “No!” Dean runs into the bedroom immediately going to Sam. “Sam!” “Jess!” “Sam! Sam!” Karli and Dean look up and see the body of Jess engulfed in flames. “No! No! Jess! Jess! No!” Dean shoved Sam out of the bedroom and Karli and the older Winchester had to fight Sam to get out of the building before it collapsed.

 

The firemen had come and the fire was out, Dean and Karli on the hood of the Impala. Sam was fiddling with a shotgun from the compartment. Karli made her way over to Sam, “How you doing?” “I'm fine,” Sam responded and tossed the shotgun into the trunk. “Come on. We got work to do."


	2. Drunk Boys and Hangovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very unrealistic, but who gives a fuck! Am I right?

Chapter 2 - Drunk Boys and Hangovers

“Dean.” A blonde smiled over the counter at Dean. Sam gave Dean his signature bitch face and Karli rolled her eyes. “Haven’t seen you in awhile. I miss you.” Karli wanted to throw up. Sam would later ask why she looked so P.Oed.

 _Two years ago, Dean and Karli stopped by the Water Bar. Karli knew that Dean was in flirt mode and it wasn’t anything new. He usually picked up a chick every other few weeks, but he never saw them again. Karli just accepted it and thought hardly anything of it. When Dean and Karli reached the beer counter there was a beautiful blonde waiting there to take orders. She was wearing a white cropped tee that she obviously cut herself and really, really short shorts. “What may I get for you beautiful?”_ _The night went on and there was excessive flirting going on. Karli gave him his space and observed everyone around her. She liked guessing the lives of people even if her assumptions were wrong._

_After an hour or so, She made her way to the place she left Dean and the chick, just to find that they weren’t there. “Oh gaw.” She ran out to the parking lot and the Chevy Impala was gone. She decided to walk back to the motel. Thankfully the crappy motel wasn’t that far, but it was enough to make Karli’s legs sore after an hour and a half.  Karli made a note to herself to beat up Dean when she saw him next._

_She reached the motel and saw the Impala parked in the spot it was previously in hours ago. She started walking to the door of the motel room, but stopped in her tracks. There were some...interesting sounds coming from the room. She didn’t have keys to the Chevy so she couldn’t shut herself in the car and with her luck, it started raining. She was stuck outside of the motel in the rain with no earplugs. She sat against the wall next to the door and tried to think of something other than what was going on her (used to be) bed. “Dean can have the bed. I’m sleeping on the couch.” she thought to herself. She lost track of how many time she thought they were done. To her prayers, the rain stopped and she didn’t have to be soaked...nevermind._

_After another hour of God knows what, the blondie walked out with her clothes on and a smirk on her face. She left (to where? I don’t know) and I stood in front of half-naked Dean. “How much did you hear?” He asked. “How much did I hear? You left me at the bar alone, abandoned me, I sat out here for hours in the rain, and you ask how much did I hear?! FYI I heard it all. So you can suck a d-”_

“Drink? Beer?” blondie asked. “You know it.” Dean smiled and winked. “And what about you, sugar cube?” She faced Sam who was blanked face and simply replied, “Beer.” She turned to me and immediately said: “Nothing for me. Thanks.” After blondie left, Karli leaned over to Sam and whispered, “She called you sugar cube.”

~

“What the point of a designated driver if she doesn’t drive?” Karli asked Dean who was overboard drunk which was rare. “I can drive, mama mia!” Dean protested. “What does mama mia have to do with anything?” “Everything!” Dean’s voice cracked and Karli couldn’t keep her laughter to herself. She hadn’t heard his voice crack like that in forever. “Dean, let me drive. Please. I don’t want you wrecking Baby.” She had her hand out ready for the cold keys to hit her warm hands. “I won’t wreck Baby!” Dean said and looked at me like she killed his firstborn. “Dean! You are letting me drive the damn car!” Karli was at the edge of losing it and Dean wasn’t going to lose a fight to her. “This is my damn car and I’m damn happy to call her my own!” “Dean! You’re drunk as a sailor and you’ll run the car into a ditch!” “Shut up!” Sam popped out of the backseat and joined in the conversation. “Sammy, stay out of this. I can drive Baby.” Dean shouted. “You can’t drive Baby!” The bickering went back and forth and the occasional statement from Sam. “You guys are louder than a gorilla having sex.” “Sam, shut it!” Karli half laughed half yelled.

Finally after persuading Dean to let her drive the car in exchange for a BLT sandwich. (“You get that for me?” Dean looked at her with glossy eyes. “Yes.”) Dean reclined in the passenger seat and looked up at the ceiling mumbling lyrics to an unknown song he made up. Sam was in the back seat laughing about nothing and then saying some sad dark poem that he made up that didn’t quite rhyme.

Karli pulled into their current living space and parked the car. She loved driving Baby. No wonder Dean loves her so much. Dean got out of the car, walked up to the hotel door, turned around and asked: “How does she open?” “You need the key to open the door, Dean.” Karli said as she struggled to get Sam out of the back seat. “No! I need to fulfill my destiny!” Sam groaned and flopped back onto his side. “Your destiny is getting out of the car so I don’t have to deal with your ass anymore.” Karli grabbed his arm and pulled him up, but he pulled her down. Their faces were just inches away from each other and it looked like a cliche teen romance movie. Sam looked into Karli’s wide eyes and it made her above uncomfortable. “Sam, get the hell up.” “But hell is down.”

Finally getting the two Winchesters in the small motel room, the boys collapsed on the bed and Karli flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes.

 

~

 

Karli woke up the next morning to Dean passed out on the bed and poor Sam throwing up in the bathroom. She walked over to Dean and sat on the edge of the bed to get a better look at his face. He looked so calm and peaceful. Dean was always running around never having time to sit down and rest.

_Dean was sick with the flu and he lost his voice and couldn’t move. John was out on a hunt and it was just the three children. Dean was the mom/dad of the family. He always took care of everyone; even John. Dean was laying on the couch in the motel watching TV. Sam and Karli were making some canned soup in the tiny kitchen. “Sam, you have to add water. It says right here you have to add water.”_

_There was a weird noise coming from the couch and Karli rushed to the small corner known as the living room. The weird noise was Dean. He was trying to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was air. Karli bent down to look at him at eye level while Dean was opening and shutting his mouth like a fish. “I’m sorry, Dean. I can’t understand you.” Karli said after listening to him wheezing the same sentence over and over again. Dean looked around the room and pointed to my bag. He made a motion that looked like he was painting the air with his finger and Karli skipped over to her bag to pull out her writing journal._

_She wrote her poems and short stories in her small leather book Dean got her for her 9th birthday. She had been staying with the Winchester for a little under a year and Dean thought it would be a great way of expressing herself since she didn’t talk that much._

_She handed Dean the book and a pencil. He turned to an empty page and started writing. “What type of soup is it?” “Chicken Noodle.” Dean nodded his head in approval and laid the journal on the small coffee table next to the couch and shut his eyes. Karli walked back into the kitchen and saw Sam stir the small portion of soup in an equally small pot. By the time the soup was done, Dean was fast asleep on the couch. “What do we do?” Sam asked. “We can reheat it when he wakes up. (He didn’t wake up until 11 the next day.)_

“Damn...he has some long eyelashes.” Karli thought to herself. This wasn’t the first time she had noticed this. She thinks about how long his eyelashes are every day and thinking: “Why can’t all girls be blessed with long thick eyelashes?”

Then her attention was drawn to poor Sam. “Poor child. Can’t hold his alcohol.” she mumbled. He was still throwing up his poor soul and dying inside.She walked to the small fridge in the corner of the room and grabbed a ginger ale. “Sam? You dead?” “Emotionally? Or physically?” He asked. “I would be concerned if you were dead physically. Do you need water or ginger ale?” he groaned in response.

Dean rolled out of bed (literally) and face planted. “Are you still drunk?” Karli asked half asleep and half awake Dean. “In my mind, I’m always drunk.” “That makes sense.” Karli laughed and laid a can of ginger ale next to “dead” Sam.

What a great way to spend your day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this cringy crap! You are awesome!  
> I was bored and I thought it would be fun to write this^^


End file.
